Dark Shadows Cometh
by Kaizer the Faust
Summary: Another 'Shadow survives fall" fic. Narsina, Neo and Raven are the characters of me and my friends so ask if you wish to use. Please R/R! And also....I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! YAY!


Title : Dark Shadows Cometh  
  
Author : Great Kaizer Shadow  
  
Genre : Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Rating :PG-13 for Swearing and Violence  
  
Pairings : Shadow/Narsina (Friend of mine), Amy/Tails (They are about the same age.)  
  
Characters to be Used : Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Narsina the Hedgehog (My friend), Neo the Hedgehog (Also my friend), Raven the Hedgena (Meh chara), Chaos 0, Tikal, Eggman, and Raven Jr. (A dark chao with dragon wings.)  
  
Description : In this new fanfiction of mine, the heroes return to Earth to celebrate their victory and mourn the loss of Shadow.That is until Shadow somehow survived going through the atmosphere. Narsina and Neo are good friends of mine and the idea of the hedgena belongs to meh! Raven is my own little character that I made up from within the twisted reaches of my mind.  
  
Warnings : Bit of OOC in this fic and also personalities of the characters are changed to fit what I think of them.  
  
Note : Hope this fic doesn't offend anyone and please R/R! Now onto the story! Also the part below about Shadow in heaven is borrowed from one fic that I forget the name of. I think it was a Shadow/Amy fic. For some reason the fic isn't showing up how I want it too. The title, author, rating, genre, etc. words are supposed to be in bold as is the title below and the chapter things. If anyone can tell me how to fix it I will be eternally grateful.  
  
Disclaimer : Sonic and crew belong to Sega and Yuji Naka, Narsina belongs to herself as does Neo. I own none of them. I own Raven and the idea for Hedgena though.  
  
Dark Shadows Cometh  
  
Chapter 1, Act 1 : (A/N: Third Person Narration) It was nearly over. Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow had been fighting the Final Hazard for nearly a full five minutes but they were weakening under its power. Every time one of the two hit the damned monster, it would fire a barrage of energy to stop them from hitting again. But somehow they managed to finally win seeing as Shadow dodged through the energy ball s and attacked with the final blow. It was over.Sonic and Shadow went to the falling Ark as they used the infamous Chaos Control on the space station to send it back into Orbit. As this all happened.A higher power watched silently from the blue planet below as it chuckled at the sight of the Final Hazard dying and Shadow and Sonic sending Ark back. "Soon my plan will be complete.. Very soon it shall be done and the new life form we have been creating shall live." the dark figure said from within his lair. He started to laugh as then it turned into a maniacal laugh that would ever send the bravest of men to get a new change of pants. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!!" the duo shouted as they blasted Ark into orbit. "We did it Shadow! We c-SHADOW!" Sonic had said as Shadow started to fall to Earth in his regular, black hedgehog form. "This is what you wanted Maria.I have fulfilled my promise to you.." The falling hero said as the atmosphere hit and tore at his body, he blacked out. Shadow found himself in a beautiful field as he saw he wasn't hurt or had any injury at all. "I don't understand.Where am I?" he asked no one as a voice boomed from the cloud. "Shadow.You're time has yet to come. When you wake up, I'm afraid you will have great injury that has succumbed on your body. And also, a new evil shall emerge that is so great, Not even Sonic can beat it alone." The voice said to the hedgehog as it then disappeared. "I don't understand.. Where is Maria? Where are all the people that died on Ark? It don't understand!" yelled Shadow to the voice. He sat as he put his face onto his knees. He didn't understand why he could have yet to be with Maria, or see who this voice was.. Shadow had so many questions bursting through his mind at once. He then blacked out once more.  
  
Chapter 1, Act 2 : Shadow woke up in a plain not far away from the Mystic Ruins. His body felt like millions of daggers stabbed him all at once.His arm was broken and he felt dizzy. His vision was fuzzy too. Shadow had no idea how he survived but he noticed where he was. The pain hurt him so much but he needs help and he needed it fast! He slowly had gotten up as he limped the way to the Mystic Ruins. Shadow kept thinking back at what the voice said. "A new evil. Not even Sonic, the one who beat me can't beat it.." Whispered Shadow to himself as he walked through the plains until finally he fell to the ground from the pain and over-exertion. He silently bled from one of his wounds as he was about to black out. A purple female hedgehog popped her head out of a bush as she was searching for berries. She wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt with a red circle on it as her ice blue hair got in the way of her sight. Her shorts were that the color of navy blue as the violet hedgehog also wore blue boots with flames on them. She blinked her emerald green eyes as she peered at the fallen hedgehog. She came out and inspected him seeing he was injured. "Hey.. Are you awake? If so, please talk." the female hedgehog asked Shadow. Shadow gave no response. He was out cold once again from the pain. The violet colored hedgehog was named Narsina. She picked up Shadow into her arms as he was heavier then her and a bit difficult to carry but she could at least make it to Tails'. "That Tails boy might be able to help him. He may be young and only a scientist but I'm sure he can get him to a doctor.." Narsina whispered to herself.  
  
Chapter 1, Act 3 : Narsina had carried Shadow to the doorsteps where she left him there for a moment to ring the doorbell of Tails' house/workshop. The 2-tailed kitsune opened the door to see a violet hedgehog with an injured black one. "What do you need?" Tails wondered as he asked Narsina. "This hedgehog here is really injured and needs medical attention right away. I found him in a crater down by the plains over there." She said as Tails opened the door all the way. "Bring him on in. I have a first-aid kit inside." Tails said as he Narsina carried Shadow into the house and laid him on the couch. Tails noticed something familiar about this hedgehog but dismissed it as he started to stitch up the open wounds and put bandages on his legs and arm. Narsina stood by and noticed how handsome this hedgehog might have been. She started to believe in this love at first sight thing as she just stood there and hoped he got better. Tails finished bandaging the Ultimate Life Form up as he stood back and looked to Narsina. "Where did you say you found him?" He asked. "Down in a crater at the plains." She answered. 'Could it be him? Is it even possible?!' Tails thought to himself. "You can stay here if you want. I'm going to go into town. Watch him." He said as he ran out the door and left for Station Square to get Sonic and the others. She nodded as Narsina sat down in a chair next to him as she watched him. He was actually handsome in his own little way. She sighed as she waited for Tails to get back.  
  
Chapter 1, Act 4 : Tails had rushed out the door and hopped immediately into the Tornado. He took off without checking anything as this was a amazing discovery. 'Was that Shadow?! I need to get Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Eggman to check this out...' He thought while zooming off to Station Square. He landed in the backyard of Amy Rose's pure pink house as he hopped out and rushed to the back door knocking on it. Amy looked out the window of the door in front of the pink screen door. She was surprised to see Tails there a bit nervous. She opened the door and stared at Tails. "What's wrong Tails? Something wrong?" she asked worriedly. "I need to use your phone to call Sonic and the others to let them know that I think Shadow survived!" he yelled to Amy. Her eyes grew as he mentioned Shadow and alive in the same sentence. Amy quickly opened the door and pointed to the phone in the kitchen that Tails could use. He rushed over to it as he hurriedly picked it up and called Sonic. RING RING! RING RING! "Alright I'm coming!" Sonic yelled at the phone as he picked it up. "Whaddya want? Oh Tails? Hi little buddy. Wha-WHAT!? I'll be done there in no time flat!" he yelled into the phone as he slammed the phone down on the hook and speeded out the door towards Amy's house. RING RING! "Hello? Rouge speaking. Oh hi Tails. Yes Knuckles is here. What?! Ok. I'll get Knuckles and we'll be there soon! Bye!" she said as she put down the phone and ran to get Knuckles as they both left from Angel Island. RI- "HOW DO YOU HAVE THIS NUMBER!?! Oh..It's you fox-boy. Shadow? Gah..I'll be there soon..." Eggman said as he hung up the phone and went to his Egg Carrier. R-"YESHELLOHOWMAYIHELPYOUTODAY?!" answered the God of Kool-Aid Neo the Hedgehog. The crew met Neo when he came out of the ground and befriended them.Well not at first because he attacked Sonic but after he snapped out of his thing he became good friends with them. "Who is this Shadow? Gah. I'll be there." Said the red hedgehog as he left for Amy's house. #---------------# How did ya like it? Well this fic is pretty cool. I'm making the second chapter as you read this. Till then! See ya! -Shadow 


End file.
